Big Mind, Big Heart
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: Dendy may be a genius at every mathematical and scientific subject to all human (and kappa) kind, but what she does struggle with is finding a perfect Valentine's Day gift for her dearest friend. *Implied Dendy/K.O* *One-Shot*


**Another day, another K.O. story! This time, it's a semi-short Kendy one-shot, as fluffy as can be! Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor it properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

 **BIG MIND, BIG HEART**

As we all know by now, Dendy is a young kappa girl who normally visits Lakewood Plaza with the other heroes on a daily basis. She is intelligent, tactical, and innovative, but she is still a kind, helpful, and loyal ally to her friends, especially to her closest friend, K.O..

Almost every day saw her as a way to break out of her shell whenever she joined K.O. on his misadventures. Ever since their first encounter to retrieve items for Dendy's hackpack, their bond grew much stronger as the days went by, regardless of what they were doing together.

Of course, Dendy wasn't as hyper and excitable as K.O. in comparison. While she was always kind and positive, she was still kind of meek and socially-awkward, meaning she still had some difficulty expressing her feelings to others, especially to K.O..

Today, however, was going to prove to be quite difficult for Dendy for that reason.

* * *

Valentine's Day was in full swing at Lakewood Plaza. The stores were crammed with people buying gifts, flowers, and other pleasantries for their special someone. Normally, while the plaza was always a friendly place to begin with, Valentine's Day seemed to bring out more love out of everyone than ever before, with nearly everybody gushing about why they adored this holiday so much.

Dendy, in the meantime, was too preoccupied to even try and notice the other heroes' actions.

She had spent her afternoon going through store after store, trying to find a certain gift to buy for a certain someone. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be of interest to her as of yet.

She tried finding something in the iFrame Outlet store, the Fantastic! video store, the arcade, the Beauty and Weapons boutique. But do far, nothing stood out to Dendy.

Right now, after hours of searching, she was resting on a bench, slumped down feeling tired and diffident on where else to go to. Feeling very sorry for herself, she was almost ready to call it quits when something caught her attention.

"Hey, Dendy! How're ya doing?" piped up a young, female voice.

Dendy looked over to see two other young heroes walking towards her, both hand-in-hand and each carrying a candy apple. Sadly, the kappa girl didn't seem to be in a talkative mood right now.

"Greetings, Potato...greetings, Colewort…" replied Dendy in a glum, soft voice.

The two youngsters looked worried. "Is e-everything okay?" asked Colewort confusedly.

Dendy sighed and figured that it would be best to talk about her plan to someone who can help.

"I've been searching all around the plaza to find for a suitable Valentine's Day gift for K.O., but I have yet to acquire something that would pique his interest…" explained Dendy sadly. Potato gave Dendy a sympathetic look.

"Aw, Dendy…" replied Potato, "That's really sweet of you to do that, but I'm sure K.O. would be fine with any kind of gift you give him, so long that it was the thought that counts…"

Dendy shrugged unsurely. "Maybe so, but I consider one of my most dearest companions, Potato. I just can't give him anything, you see…"

Colewort decided to throw his hat in the ring, as well. "Did you check out Gar's Bodega? There's usually some nifty stuff they sell in there…" he offered.

Dendy looked doubtful. "I would feel that K.O. wouldn't want anything from a business that he already works at…" she said simply.

Potato gave Dendy a shrug and a helpful grin. "It wouldn't hurt to check though, right?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah!" added Colewort, "Me and Potato got each other these candy apples from there for both of our Valentine's gifts and we'd say it was well worth it!" he stated, with Potato giddily agreeing alongside him.

Dendy suddenly grew thoughtful and decided to try out this idea after all, managing to break into a small smile.

"You may have a good point! Very well! I shall see what they might have in store!" she said, getting up from the bench and sprinting towards the Bodega with revived vigor.

"Thank you, Colewort! Thank you, Potato!" she cried to the happy young couple, ready to commence her search.

* * *

Inside the Bodega, Dendy had spent the last half-hour scouring around for the perfect gift for K.O., but unfortunately, she couldn't decide on what to give him! He didn't need a cape, or a laser sword, or even a power gauntlet. He already had enough head bands and leg warmers on hand. And she was pretty sure that he wouldn't want something as menial as gum or an ice cream slamwich as a gift.

Sadly, Dendy's search was seemingly coming to another end.

Enid, whom was collecting her things to get ready for her own Valentine's outing, watched Dendy sift around the store from her post and decided to see if she can help her out somehow.

"Finding everything okay, Dendy?" offered the ninja teen hopefully as she walked up to her. Dendy shook her head despondently.

"Afraid not, Enid…" she answered unhappily, "It would seem that my venture to find K.O.'s Valentine's gift is running short…"

Enid tilted her head and gave Dendy a kind smile.

"Dendy, I'm certain K.O. wouldn't mind whatever gift you give him, as long as it came from the heart…" she declared, placing a sisterly hand on the kappa's shoulder.

However, Dendy frowned slightly. "You're sounding just like Colewort and Potato…" she mumbled.

"But it's true!" declared Enid, "K.O.'s a sweet kid and he always enjoys being with you, whether you both are just hanging around or on some big, crazy adventure! You both have always been there for each other, and he really does appreciate having you as a friend!"

Even at her lowest, Dendy did realize that Enid did strike a good point.

"I suppose you are correct, Enid…" admitted Dendy softly, "Regardless, I would still like to get him something at least nice for today!"

Enid looked thoughtful for a moment before striking an idea. "Why not _make_ him something instead, like a card?" she offered.

Dendy turned towards Enid with a befuddled look.

"A card?" she asked, "It's that a tad...simplistic to give to K.O.?"

Enid rolled her eyes and smirked. "It's still the thought that counts though, right?" she confirmed with a knowing tone.

Dendy looked thoughtful again for another moment, letting Enid's idea sink for a second, before breaking into another smile.

"Very well! I'll make sure K.O. gets the best Valentine's card he'll ever receive!" declared Dendy bravely.

"That's the spirit!" nodded Enid proudly, "If ya want, we got some paper and pens you can use to make your card." she offered, but Dendy kindly declined.

"No need," denied Dendy, "I shall be using my own essentials to craft K.O.'s gift, but still, I thank you for your assistance, Enid!" she said, hiking up her backpack and jolted out of the store with her confidence restored.

Enid waved goodbye to the kappa and chuckled warmly. "Heh-heh-heh...young love…" she murmured wistfully.

* **BING-BONG!** *

"Yo, Enid!" came a voice peeking out from the front door, "My hover tank is parked outside! Ya ready to head out or what?"

Enid turned towards the Hue Trooper and gave her a blushing smile as she reached for her jacket.

"Sure thing, Red!" she stated, bolting towards the door, ready for their date with unbridled excitement.

* * *

It took some time for Dendy to perfect her card, as her fingers rapidly danced across her holographic keyboard on her hackpack, adding words and details to her hologram card as fast and as diligently as she could. After what felt like hours of writing, refining, and adding content to K.O.'s gift, Dendy smiled and laughed victoriously.

"Eureka! It is finished!" declared Dendy happily. She took her holographic card and jumped off the bench close by the bus stop. She looked towards to the Fitness Dojo with hopeful and determined anticipation.

Her heart skipped several beats as she saw K.O. skip out of the Dojo, with something special in-hand.

Taking in a calming breath, Dendy eased her mind and made a beeline towards her friend, her gift completed and ready to present.

"See ya later, Mommy!" chimed K.O. to his mom as he stepped outside. He hadn't made it that far before seeing Dendy scamper up to him, her face red and her trembling hands gripping her backpack straps.

"Hiya, Dendy!" greeted K.O. excitedly. Dendy gulped bravely and took in another breathe.

"Greetings, K.O.." answered the kappa formally, "H-Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thanks, ha-ha-ha! Happy Valentine's Day to you, too!" replied K.O. with a shy chuckle, before handing Dendy her gift.

"I, uh, hope you didn't mind," started K.O., his face blushing softly, "but I went ahead and I got you a card for Valentine's…"

Dendy carefully took the card from K.O.'s hand. Naturally, it was a Chip Damage-themed Valentine's card, with the P.O.I.N.T.-allied hero shown on the front, holding up a massive red heart which read "Have a Super-Powered Valentine's Day!" on it. She flipped open the card for it to read a single caption.

" _Happy Valentine's Day to one of my truest friends! Love, K.O.!_ "

Dendy broke into a warm, touched smile and giggled happily at the gesture.

"Aw...thank you very much, K.O.! This is very kind-hearted of you!" she thanked sincerely, giving K.O. a grateful hug.

The two giggled for a while before breaking their embrace, with Dendy holding up her own gift to K.O..

"If it is satisfactory to you, K.O.," said Dendy timidly, "I made you a Valentine's card, as well…"

K.O. looked surprised as Dendy handed him her card. "You made me a card?" he asked in awe.

Dendy nodded and smiled. "Indeed!"

K.O. took a look at the holographic card. Around the sides of the card were digital snippets of photos with K.O. and Dendy together from their past adventures; to the first time they met, to them playing and hanging out, to them visiting the Pow Card factory, to them battling against foes throughout their numerous misadventures like Miss Quantum, T.K.O., and Shannon. There was even a photo of when they went to the Danger Zone to deliver a special package together!

And in the center of the card was a little poem, as well.

" _To a friend that's loyal, through and through. There is nothing that you cannot do._ "

" _Brave, sweet, and always on call. To a hero who loves to protect and serve all._ "

" _With a heart so pure and so strong. With such compassion to tell right from wrong._ "

" _I always appreciate having you by my side. And with this last verse, I must confide._ "

" _You are loved and appreciated, K.O.. By me, and by others._ "

" _I'll never be alone, so long as we have one another…_ "

K.O. lifted his head from the card and looked at Dendy with awestruck eyes.

"Dendy, I...I…" he quivered, seemingly on the verge of tears.

Dendy nearly feared for the worse upon seeing K.O.'s shell-shocked expression, but as soon as K.O. tackled her into a big, loving hug, her worries seemed to have faded away.

" _I love it so much!_ " declared K.O., tightening the hug, "Thank you so much, Dendy! This is the best gift anyone has ever given me!"

Dendy giggled and returned the hug, delighted that her gift was perfect after all!

"Anything for my dearest friend!" she said, capping her statement with a quick peck on K.O.'s cheek.

K.O. blushed heavily at the loving gesture, but just smiled contently, rubbing Dendy's back lovingly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dendy…" he cooed softly.

Dendy simply beamed and snuggled deeper into K.O.'s hug, content that her idea had worked without a hitch.

"Happy Valentine's Day, K.O…."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Nothing wrong with a little Kendy over the weekend, eh? Hope you all have enjoyed the fluffiness, everybody, and thanks for reading! Stay beautiful! :D 3**

 **~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
